


Spike the eggnog

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cute Ending, Drabble, Eggnog, Gen, I dont know how to write people drunk or high from eggnog, Spiked eggnog, christmas in july, molly has wonderful ideas, molly is an agent of chaos, so this is a tease mostly, the rest of the group are implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Molly gets an idea, and plants the seeds in his friends, "I can't believe no one has spiked the eggnog yet."





	Spike the eggnog

Molly wanted to watch the chaos, in their new apartment after everyone had finally agreed to be roommates and share the rent. He wanted to watch it, because it was the season for it when they all moved in, and it would be a good bonding moment, he thought. 

So he sewed the seeds a bit, first to Jester, and then to Nott, after a quick grocery run from Fjord brought back the eggnog. “I can’t believe no one has spiked the eggnog yet.” he had muttered to both of them, after it had sat around defenseless for three hours in the fridge, before he left them to their own devices. 

His waiting eventually paid off, because when next he had went to the kitchen, the dozen eggnogs Fjord had bought had been opened and left on the table, with a huge bowl of the drink innocently sat in the middle between the empty paper containers. 

Nott seemed to have already had quite a bit, if her being passed out and spread out on both Jester and Caleb’s lap were any indication. Jester also under the drink as she played with Nott’s and Caleb’s hair idly. Caleb unfortunately just read his book on, unbothered by all of this, but ah well. 

Molly knew there would be utter chaos soon enough, once Frumpkin had finished drinking from the bowl and let it take affect. 

The cat was probably the thing that caused the most chaos. He never stayed still the whole time, and caused all three people on the couch to do some very amusing things to try and calm him down, while being drunk off their asses at the same time. 

It was the best holiday celebration Molly had ever had. 


End file.
